castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Caverns of Time Event
Caverns of Time is an event which takes place from time to time in Castle Age and usually lasts 6 or 7 days. Instructions Here are the instructions given in-game: EXPLORE RULES # Explore the Caverns of Time to defeat monsters and win wonderful prizes! # The “Explore” action costs 10 tokens, and you’ll have a chance to encounter rare monsters and challenge them for a higher prize. # The “Attack” action costs 2 token. Attacks cause a fixed amount of damage, but have a chance to do critical hits. # After killing a monster, you can collect different prizes such as Gold, Tokens, or Enhance Crystals. # Every time you use the “Explore” action, 3 tokens will be charged to the Token Jackpot. Killing rare monsters will give you a chance to win up to 30% of the tokens from the Token Jackpot. # You will regain 1 token/hour if your token count is under 20. You can also purchase 20 tokens for 10FP. # Attack Monsters and Invade or Duel against other players in Battle to gain Time token(Max 50/Day). # You can exchange tokens for valuable items. # Please redeem for the reward in time. Remaining tokens will be converted to Gold (1:1M) after the event. Notes on Rules * Your token count cannot go above 40 by purchasing tokens with FP. You will need to use tokens before being able to refill again. * Your token count cannot go above 40 by attacking monsters or players. You will have to use tokens before being able to earn tokens through this way again (for a maximum of 50/day as stated in the rules). * Tokens will not accumulate by waiting beyond a maximum of 20 tokens. * Critical chance is enhanced by generals which give a "% critical chance" increase. Whether the critical rate is the same as when hitting regular monsters is to be determined (is the 10% base critical chance taken into account? The equipment? The chaos gems?) * Critical hits deal twice the damage, requiring 2 less tokens to kill the monster for each critical hit. * Winning the jackpot gives you up to 30% of the Token Jackpot. It can be 10%, 20%, 25% or 30%. Monsters & Rewards Important note: All the data and statistics presented in this section are based on 1350 data points. Thank you to the many people in several guilds for the trial data to help determine the probabilities. Common monsters After defeating those common monsters, you can earn small rewards: Fire Lord You can encounter the Fire Lord after an explore. When defeating the Fire Lord (which requires the same amount of clicking as the common monsters), you will earn better rewards: Notes: *The overall chance to win a Jackpot (at the moment you click the "Explore" button) is only 12% of the < 0.5% chance, as the Fire Lord only has a 12% chance to show up. This puts the effective Jackpot winning chance at < 0.06%. *In the first 2 occurrences of the event, the Fire Lord could also give Enhance Crystals x25 when collecting (very rarely - seen 4 times in a dataset of 750). - Enhance Crystal x25 was dropping in the event of May 2019. Time Token x200 has also been dropping at least since Feb. 2019. Maybe those rewards have always been dropping at very low rates. Winning the Jackpot can yield different amounts of tokens. This is determined by the Token Jackpot value at the moment of the winning (max. 50,000). Furthermore, you can win up to 30% of the Token Jackpot, but it can also be 10%, 20% or 25%. The percentages below are based on only 32 winnings. Take them with a big grain of salt. When winning the jackpot, the amount of tokens won is subtracted from the Token Jackpot, which needs to be filled again by players' explores to reach 50,000 again. Purchasable Rewards Upon reaching a certain amount of tokens, you can buy items: * Enhance Crystal x1 - 30 tokens * Enhance Crystal x5 - 100 tokens ** Purchasable up to 99 times. * Enhance Crystal x40 - 500 tokens ** Purchasable up to 10 times. * 200 FP - 500 tokens ** Purchasable once. * 2000 FP - 5000 tokens ** Purchasable once. * The Time Keeper - 2000 tokens ** Purchasable up to 20 times. Note: BE VERIFIED If you reached the limit for items which can be purchased a limited number of times, they can still be purchased again in future occurrences of the event. For instance, if you purchased 20 Time Keepers, you can wait for the next occurrence of the event to buy 20 more. Halloween 2019 Caverns of Time In October 2019, the Caverns of Time event came back with a different design for Halloween. Nothing changed except the Home banner design and the monsters, which were the Spider, the Werewolf, the Pumpkin, the Scarecrow, the Zombie, and the Headless Horseman as the Epic Monster. Notes * Introduced June 19, 2018. * First discussion thread (forums) * 1 attack deals 20% of a monster's HP. Without critical hits, you need 5 attacks (10 tokens) to kill a monster. During the first occurrence of the event, each attack dealt 10% but required only 1 token, so you needed 10 attacks (10 tokens). * If you don't have enough tokens to finish killing a monster, you can close the game and come back later. When clicking on the "Explore" button, it won't consume any more tokens, and will take you back to your monster with its remaining HP. History * Removed (or at least not seen in the gathered data) in the 3rd occurrence of the event: Enhance Crystals x 25 award. It has been seen in the 4th and 5th occurrence of the event though. * Added in the 3rd occurrence of the event: "Remaining tokens will be converted to Gold (1:1M) after the event". * Added in the 2nd occurrence of the event: "Attack Monsters and Invade or Duel against other players in Battle to gain Time token(Max 50/Day)". During the first one, you weren't able to earn tokens by attacking monsters or dueling/invading. * To check when this event occurred in the past, see this page: Events Rotation. Category:Event